


Whip Culture

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hanbin didn't sign up to be YunHyeong's pick up boy or something on his off day but for free food he reconsiders not knowing what he's actually getting himself into when he enters the free-spirited people's dorm..
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Whip Culture

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what i'm doing here....

♟️♟️♟️♟️♟️♟️♟️

There's shuffling in the kitchen and muffled voice of YunHyeong talking like a celebrity chef in the background, He got up and headed straight to his bathroom for a quick shower.. 

He's freshly dress in a baby pink box shirt and a lose ripped worn out jeans that he best believe was Bobby's..

He take a little trip in the kitchen hoping for a snack or something and there he is, the almighty chef infront of a dope ass camera blubbering things Hanbin wouldn't mind hearing but would rather ignore, Yun turn his direction and took notice of him.. 

_**"Ooh..?? We have a very unexpected guest.. jinjja...."** _The older gestured him to come but he refused to shaking his head.. He's threatening him now with his eyes and snarling mouth Hanbin rolled his eyes and comply.. YunHyeong is the happiest at that clapping both hands like a seagull while watching him approaching.. 

_**"Yorobun, this is really surprising even to me, he's always in the studio and when he comes home he's dead like a log..But since he decides to come out I won't miss the rarerest chance to get him in my vlogg.."**_ The older continue in full enthusiasm Hanbin can never relate.. How he regret coming out of his room but it doesn't mean he don't wanna greet their fans.. He just hate Yun's insufferable energy sometimes. He can just roll his eyes when thw latter motioned him to come to view already bolding his tripod making sure poor Hanbin's in full appearance.. 

_**"ChanWoo will surely go nuts when he sees this.. I already feel sorry for him.."** _Yun proceeds chucking a little, one arm automatically travelled to pin Hanbin over his shoulder knowing the younger would think of ways to sneak out if he's not being careful.... 

He introduced him dramatically.. Hanbin just let the older take charge this time he's not the leader, He's just Hanbin the timid hungry dongsaeng.. 

_**"So Hanbin-si, what makes you come out of your room..??"**_ Yun asked holding a spatula infront of him like a microphone.. Typical YunHyeong.. 

_**"The truth is I really don't want to interrupt your vlogg but I'm so hungry.."** _He replied a little too shy and whole tons of cuteness.. Already munching on a banana he picks up from the counter earlier.. 

They talked in what seemed like forever to Hanbin, his hunger was never mentioned again.. But aside from his stomach growling and the occasional grandpa jokes from the older their vlogg was a success.. 

The older brag about him to the members, their stuffs and even to his IG and twitter, He didn't hear the end of it to be specific.. 

It's almost five in the afternoon, He's again in the kitchen keeping Yun company but more like he forced him out of his room.. Bribing him a good treat if he's up for a good deed.. 

Good deed means staying with him in the kitchen, watch him make wonders and compliment how good looking he is, not his cooking.. Another typical YunHyeong he figured.

_**"Bin, please do me a favor and I promise to feed you thoughtfully.."** _

_**"What do I do..??"** _He inquired blandly.. He's not so keen of taking orders from anyone.. 

Well except that one person who owns a crooked smile and charming personality.. 

_**"Get the whip____"** _

_**"Did you just call me whipped..????"** _Hanbin ask a litrle too defensive and looking quite offended.. 

_**"I'm referring to the whip cream I asked Donghyuk to buy for me you silly.."**_ Wacking the latter's head with a unused plastic laddle. 

_**"Why don't you get it yourself..??"** _

_**"I cannot leave right now, I'm boiling the stew and cutting these** _(reffering to all the beggies he's currently peeling to prove a point) _**unless you want to take over then I'll go get it myself.."**_

 _ **"Fine.."** _The younger huff jumping out of his seat to do what he's been told to although he looked like being force upon it in a life and death situation ready to pave his way out of the kitchen.. 

_**"Ooh and you can take your time, you don't need to rush araso..??"** _The older added in almost a yell since the latter is already exiting the room. 

_**"Mwoya..????**_ " Hanbin halted half way and look back with displeased expression on his face. 

_**"Palyi KAH...."** _Yun retracts dismissing him with his annoying hand motions like as if he's talking to some six year old brat or something Hanbin is ready to throw tantrums from the absurdity. 

_**"YOU JUST TOLD ME NOT TO RUSH..!!!!"** _

_**_"K_ AH...."** _He insist, Hanbin is most definitely sure he saw a glimpse of the older grinning stupidly before he's out of the door but either way he didnt thought much if it, maybe the guy is just having a shot of his ego boost knowing he could order him without a sweat by the means of food and surely he's gonna brag about it to the members and all the managers.. Very Song YunHyeong he thought shaking his head with a little smile complimenting his face as he enters the lift.. 

Hanbin rarely visits the downstairs dorm after their team were divided..

He doesn't like the scent of manly men that dominates the air and there's socks everywhere, pile of clothes in one corner and the reeking smell of sex that mocks him like a loser..

He's live with them for almost half of his life to not be aware of each member and their dirty little secrets.. 

JinHwan and Ju-ne are like the Bonie&Clyde of sex.. JUNE fucks the older like a gangster while the latter moan like the younger's little bitch.. 

He doesn't want to get stuck with them while he's single and withering like a pathetic virgin that's why he volunteered to move out with Yun and Chan.. 

The dorm is strangely quiet when Hanbin entered, it looks empty as well.. No signs of JinHwan or June fucking each others brains out.. 

That's a relief.. 

Donghyuk is also out, He left him earlier in the practice room, he's still probably making choreo's.. 

Guess it's just him then, He started roaming the kitchen looking for the sole purpose of his unwanted visit.. 

_**"Whip cream odiso..??"**_ He muttered as if the thing will answer him.. 

He message his dongsaeng earlier getting a reply that says he put it in the food cabinet but he already checked everywhere and the whip cream is nowhere to be found.. 

He went back to the living room, just standing there thinking of possible place he hasn't check until he hears a lewd sound coming from Bobby's room.. 

He got curious when the sound continue, his feet move until he's just a step away.. The door isn't even close.. 

His hand grab the door knob and his head find its way to the crack of the door to check.... 

Bobby's completely naked gripping his shaft covered in a white fluffy liquid he could only guess was the whip cream he's been stupidly looking for.. Goddamn Kimbap.. 

_**"Hm, don't just watch their like a creep come in.."** _He's shocked he's been figured out but he didn't say anything and complied instead.. 

Bobby's dick is so hard on his own hold, it's even pulsating Hanbin swallowed hard when he's finally in full view of the older's glory.. His head is explicitly big too, its as if it's purposely made to wreck whatever it comes contact with.. Like Hanbin's mouth for example, he didn't think further.. 

_**"You've seen my dick before why do you look so shock..??"** _Bobby's staring at him with a sly expression, still stroking his lenght.. 

_**"Come here...."** _Gesturing the younger who's really being obedient and follows without a fight. 

_**"Bet you wanna touch hyung's dick don't you..??"** _He sounded obscene but Hanbin didn't feel offended, infact he likes the dirty talking.. He wants to hear more.. 

_**"Go ahead don't be shy,** _(Bobby proceeds as if he's reading the latter's mind) _**hyung want to feel your fingers in it too you have no idea.."**_ They shared a glance, The older urged Hanbin to do so he even take his arm and guided it to his rock hard cock.. Hanbin gasp from the contact. 

_**"Have you jerk somemone's dick before..??"** _Bobby's eyes never left his face, Watching his expression while he's too focused holding his hyung's massive length.. Hanbin's almost salivating just from the sight of the latter's thick cock covered in whip cream while leaking precum.. 

_**"No,"** _Hanbin replied shortly, He's too riled up to give proper responses, He has a dick on hand to take care of, he hopes Bobby understand.. 

_**"Really..??** _(he asked back, not convinced he lift Hanbin's chin so he could look at him) _**You know I'll figure out when you're lying to me right..??"**_ There's threat in his tone and Hanbin know very well when the older is being serious about it.. 

_**"But I haven't,**_ (sincerity evident in his eyes but Bobby raised a brow) _ **I swear....I, I mean if my dick is included well I have..??"**_ He insist, looking all cute with his fluttering eyes and natural pouty lips.. Bobby can't help but smile.. 

_**"Hm, OK I believe you....**_ (rubbing his thumb on the crook of Hanbin's lips) _**Can you do hyung a favor Hanbinie..??"** _Bobby cooes, rising up from his position to give Hanbin a peck, the younger definitely savoured the abrupt the moment just they way he closes his eyes frim the sudden contact, if only he knew how many times Bobby had been stealing kisses from him all this time when he's unconscious....

 _ **"Anything...."** _He sounded breathless, every burning touch from the older that lingers as his warm palm travels through his still fully clothed skin is more than enough to give Hanbin goosebumps, just the thought alone of Bobby touching him in such unbrotherly behavior makes him shiver.. The older seem to like his response cuz his lips is back against him but only this time it lasted longer than the first but nit intrusive.. Its soft and gentle, not demanding no forcing.. 

_**"Please suck hyung's dick baby....**_ (he whispered in a hoarse voice, God he sounded sexy and Hanbin is ready to risk it all for him right there and then) _ **Can you do that..??"**_

_**"I, I could try b, but I, I don't know how.."**_ He didn't lie, well maybe a little, WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SUCK A DICK..???? Maybe those pretending hypocrites that keep claiming they're straighter than any lampposts on the streets but definitely not Hanbin.. He might not have any experience in that category but damn he's not acing the fools not to know how to give a head at the very least.. He's just not confident since he haven't tried with an actual dick, well there's a reason why he loves snacking on a banana Bobby and the older doesn't really have to know that.. 

_**"It's alright hyung will tell you what to do...Ok..??"** _He nooded in agreement, Bobby guided him down.. He bit his lips when he finally come face to face with the older's dick, the head is glaring pink it looks appetising and he knows the older is watching him and enjoying the reaction, moreover the attention he's getting.. 

_**"Give it a little stroke,**_ (Bobby speaks while he as well runs his fingers on to Hanbin's locks, and like the little obidient bitch that he is, the younger follows what he's instructed to do, he wanted to be complimented from doing great and maybe receive a reward later) _**Yeah just like that,** _(Bobby closes his eyes, loving the way Hanbin's fingers choking his shaft life a reckless killer) _**keep going....** _(Hanbin complied, pumping the latter's cock like his life depends on it LOL, Feeling him get harder agaisnt his palm drives his arousal, he could do this all day if Bobby lets him) _**You're doing great baby.... Aahh...."**_ Bobby continue to grunt and groans in pleasure making Hanbin feel a proud and less nervous, he finally get the hang of it, now he can't wait to put it in his mouth and swallow him deep until it reaches the back of his throat.. He wanna choke himself on it if he's gonna be honest.. 

_**"Keep stroking it,**_ (The older is already breathless, Hanbin still does as he's told but he's getting more braver and bolder, rubbing his thumb agaisnt the slit of Bobby's now leaking precum and he could've sworn the older trembled from it) yeah.... And give it a little lick, (a moan escaoe his throat the moment Hanbin's tongue comes prodding against his slit) yeah right there.... (he couldn't help jolting forward and unintentionally shoving his dick inside the latter's mouth, he just seek to fit there perfectly, the younger is a fast learner, he doesn't even have to guide him anymore, he already knows what he's doing) Just like that, (Hanbin continue to devour his lenght, stroking and pumping him up and down along with kitren licks and teasing grazes of his teeth against the angry veins visible in it, he watch him with awe never had he thought the younger to be this daring, of all the sides he sees this is proly one of the much too many versions of Hanbin he's anticipating and look forward to meeting every once in a while, if the guy is up for it just as much as he do) _**Ooh fuck.... Keep going....**_ (urging the younger who also never disappoints, Hanbin starts sucking and licking him by the head, mischievously playing with it like a lollipop while he stares at him with a coy smile painted on his swollen plump lips as if he's bragging how good he already is and seeking for his acknowledgement and he's more than willing to humor him) _**You're good.."**_

_**"Open your mouth and suck me up.. Suck me real good.."** _

"....Like diz...." Hanbin swallow him slowly but fully.... He could already feep the pad of his throat rubbing the tip of his head, so warm and so tight.... 

"AHA, Take me deeper baby, (Hanbin follows as he directs him, doing exactly as what he's told) _**take me all in until I'm balls deep on your throat....** _(Much to his surprise and amusement, the younger has no gag reflex Jesus fucking Christ he's all in his tight little throat, hard and throbbing) _**Oh fuck yeah,** _(He literally lost it when Hqnbin starts fucking his mouth against his cock) _**FUCK....."**_

Hanbin's face is a mess mixture of whip cream, saliva and Bobby's cum after the older fuck his mouth without warning, he literally choke and almost pass out from dick suffocation if that's actually possible.. 

Its the first time he gave someone a head but it doesn't mean he don't know how to do it, he had watched a fair amount of porn and he's not a complete idiot not to learn the basic of licking and sucking without literally doing it with an actual dick.. For a beginner he thinks he actually did amazing and he's lying if he says he didn't enjoy it specially the look on Bobby's face when he's cumming in his throat while calling his name in the most crude way Hanbin's heard of him.. He didn't even realise he's already hard in his jeans.. 

_**"I think Hanbinie deserves a reward for giving hyung a good head don't you think..?? "** _Bobby tease already kissing the crook of Hanbin's neck while his hands groping the younger's body expertly.. 

He's a goner when Bobby aimed for his lips and devoured it intensely and passsionately.. He moaned, its the first time he's kissing him like that.. His nibbling and sucking his lower lip and his tongue prodding and seeking entrance on his mouth.. 

The thought of Bobby tasting his own cum in his mouth did wonders to Hanbin's guts..Its as if something lit a fire within him, suddenly he feels like burning, Burning against the olders every touch that sends electrifying shock waves in every fiber of his whole being.. 

He's fully naked beneath Bobby when they pull away from the breath-taking kisses.. The older didn't let him break away, His lips already trailing kisses down his jawline all the way to his collarbone sucking a good spot there.. Another series of moans escape his mouth.. He couldn't even recall when did Bobby start undressing him, cuz now he's fully bare and naked.. 

Bobby's groping hands exploring his nakedness like a tourist.. His lips didn't stop digging and planting love bites on his skin.. And the way he's manhandling Hanbin is purely mind blowing.. The younger almost cum from there but Bobby halted, staring at the latter who's now a veet red.. 

_**"Are you sure you want to do this with me..??"**_ The older ask again, doubt and hesitation illuminated in his orbs, They're having intense eye contact that no one wants to break.. Bobby cupping his face ever so gently,bringing their forheads together and their noses bumping onto each other, lips rubbing almost barely.... 

"I want this so bad that I'm afraid I wouldn't ever stop if you don't answer me now baby.." Bobby uttered in almost a whisper, biting and pulling the latter's lower lip like a habit,Hanbin didn't protest he kiss him baco instead.... He thinks he's addicted, but litrle did he know the older think he's already intoxicated, Hanbin's lips are to die for and there's noway he'll get enough of it or either of him.... He wants everything, he wants Hanbin.... 

_**"Hanbin...."** _

_**"I,i want you so bad too hyung.."**_ He responded weakly, another mind blowing kiss were shared and another and another until Hanbin is already laying on top of him, grinding on to him like a graceful equestrian on top of his horse.... 

_**"I want you to fuck me right here right now....please..????"** _Hanbin sounded arousingly desperate and Bobby don't have the heart to deny him on that.. Carefully laying the younger down the softness if the matress their lips found their way to each other once again while their fingers continue to roam familiarizing every curves and edges of their anatomy.. Skin feverish and fiery.. 

They resume from where they halted, Bobby's mouth claim one nipple while tweaking the other, The sensation taking over Hanbin's body once again.. His bending backwards everytime Bobby works his tongue.. the older's mouth proceeds down licking his navel,burying his tongue inside seeking for another indecent reaction from him, His body obeys in every assault, He's flexing more than he ever did in his life, Its as if Bobby knows he's body better than him..

Bobby finally reach his main target, Hanbin's already hard and leaking still untouched.. The older took pride of the effect he had on him.. He lifted his gaze to meet the latter's eyes again.. Sparing one sweet smile to Hanbin that only made the shy guy blushing..

Its a definite torture how Bobby take his precious time.. Memorizing every details of the younger's beauty.... Hanbin has never felt so embarassed before.. 

_**"Please stop looking...."** _He felt so small and wanted to hide, shrinking and curling all to himself not really used to getting such attention.. 

_**"Hm, but you're so beautiful like this.... Don't be shy baby, you're stunning.."** _He gave one last look at Hanbin's full figure while his hand find its way to the latter's shaft and the other reaching for the bottle of whip cream he tossed on the bed earlier..

He started jerking Hanbin's lenght the same way he's shaking the bottle on his other hand matching the pace completely satisfied watching the sight of his beautiful leader shuddering from his touch.. He loves how the younger express himself without a filter, He moans as lewd and as loud as he please.. Bobby won't deny him that, The pleasure is on him.. No one can make Hanbin gives in the way he submit to him.. And that's a known fact even to their members.. He will always take pride of that..

Bobby slowed down from playing the latter's shaft, opening the bottles lid with the use of his mouth and smeering it all over the head of Hanbin's dick.. 

The younger on the other hand gasp from the contact of the thick cream on his leaking member..

Hanbin swallowed hard and automatically close his eyes as he let out another moan, His ass up in the air, hands grabbing on to the matress to contain himself from losing his sanity further.. 

Bobby's eating him, his dick is inside Bobby's mouth, filling it all on.. He glance at Bobby, the guy look filthy while sucking him off, whipped cream all over his mouth all the way to his chin, some smeered on his fingers too.. Those sinful fingers that are now trying to seek entrance on his pink love hole Hanbin immediately panic.. 

_**"K, KimBap..????"** _Letting out a cute whine.. 

_**"I got you baby.. Don't worry I'll make you feel better i promise...."**_ Kissing one of the younger's butt cheek, damn his pretty butt cheeks, god blessed him indeed.

_**"Hmm scared...."** _

_**"I know, i will be gentle ok..??"** _Bobby reassured him gaining a hesitant nodd from the younger.. He then proceeds to the younger's to die for ass.. 

_**"Lift your beautiful ass a little for me baby.."** _Bobby commanded in his hoarse sexy voice Hanbin immediately complied to the older's command perking his ass up in the air in the most scandalous position he's ever done in his twenty years life. 

He felt embarrassed as hell but he's horny and Bobby finds him fuckable like that, he'll deal with the shame later what's important now is that he's finally getting an action from the guy that keeps giving him wet dreams and hard wood first thing in the morning.... 

Bobby didn't waste time, seeing Hanbin in such provocative position only makes his dick ache desperately.. He badly want a release who would've thought today is his lucky day..???? 

If going to church everyday will be his future compensation for committing this sin he promise to even worship the Lord while he is sleeping.. But there's noway he'll let this miracle pass by.. Not everyday he get the whole dorm all for himself with a naked Hanbin explicitly sprawled on his bed while waiting to be eaten and fucked by him.. Bobby growled at his own thought.. 

His hands automatically grabs on to the younger ass cheeks, squeezing them a little, God Hanbin's ass is perfect.. Hanbin gasp from his action Bobby likes the reaction a bit too much getting hornier by the second.. 

Hanbin is a virgin everybody in YG knows that, that's why most of the guys even the trainee's are thirsty for him, Bobby even heard their hyungs wants to get into the youngers pants and it would be a lie to say he's not bothered.. Sometimes he wants to put them in their places but he hates violence as well.. He just silently watch on the sidelines and possessively guard and protects Hanbin when he can sense danger.. 

Luckily Hanbin doesn't engage himself from those predators, He's aware how everyone had their eyes on his ass whenever he walks or enter a room, He always make sure he's with another member or his funny friends when he needs to leave his studio.. 

And when Bobby is around he clings to him like he's the center of his universe.. Heck Bobby is his world, The older don't mind, he actually loves it when the younger get so touchy and forgets about personal spaces specially when the older producers were on the watch, Bobby loves torturing them with his advances rubbing to their faces that Hanbin is his and his alone.. He loves seeing their annoyed jealous faces everytime he takes Hanbin by the waist while the younger surrenders to his every touch without complaining.. Those where the times Bobby couldn't help sporting his nasty grin that they all grown to hate..

Theres even one time during the opening of the YGX that he almost got into a browl because he somehow piss off one cocky producer who's trying to get Hanbin's attention, Bobby put him in his place and let him watch as he make Hanbin twerk and lap dance on him, he could've sworn every dick in that room went rock hard watching Hanbin give it to him but of course Bobby didn't let Hanbin get way from him after that he took him home carrying the younger bending over his shoulders while saying his mine and so does his ass leaving everyone with blueballs that was epic..

Hanbin must've noticed his little trail down to memory lane.. 

_**"KimBap WAE gurae..??"** _Hanbin ask innocently his ass still up in the air as he look back meeting the older eyes.. 

_**"Sorry i space out a little I just remember something funny.."** _

_**"While you're infront of my ass..??"**_ He pouted at that and blush, he's probably thinking Bobby's making fun of him the older figured.. The older climb on top of him leveling their eyes.. Hard dicks align together creating little sensations.. 

"Hey baby it's not like that OK, (Bobby running his fingers through his hair in a beautiful lazy motion, eyes intimate agaisnt the other) I swear.... I just remember something, I will tell you about it later i promise, (hibing a peck to the tip of the latter's nose) and i am not making fun of your ass (they both smile at that) God you're ass is beautiful I would worship it if you let me.." Another peck on Hanbin's lips that causes the younger to pout for the short contact, he badly wants more and so Bobby did, capturing his lips into another nerve-wracking kiss.... 

_**"Dont say something like that it's embarrassing.."** _Hanbin uttered breathlessly after sucking on each other's faces, rubbing their noses together making the latter smile.. 

_**"Hm, my baby is so cute.."** _Claiming Hanbin's lips on elast time as his hand tighten around the younger's slender waist.. 

_**"Now i wanna wreck you really good.."** _

_**"You really sure you want this baby..??"**_ His tone becomes seductive, purposely rubning their dicks together as he moves on top of him, Hanbin's breath hitches and moans deliciously.. Why are virgins so sensitive..???? He would never know but he loves every bit of reaction Hanbin is providing him.

_**"You want hyung to ruin your tight little ass..?? You want hyungs dick fill your love hole and make you leak my cum..??"** _

_**"Yeess please...."** _

_**"I want that too baby.... I want you so bad.."** _

Bobby finally position himself kneeling down leveling his face onto the latter's ass, even without looking he knows how red Hanbin is at the moment, he's always been timid, awkward and shy.. Very pure and innocent..

He gave another squeeze on those plump ass cheeks before spreading it with both hands, Hanbin must've been so nervous since he keep clenching his pink bud looks delicious.. 

Bobby runs his fingers on it in a teasing circular motion watching it continue to clench, its turning him on specially hearing Hanbin's gasps and whiny moans with every movement he makes on his sensitive skin.. His dick twitch from the sight.. Hanbin's dick is leaking as well.. What a beautiful sight to see, and knowing he's leaking for him Bobby's loosing it.... 

He reached for the bottle again giving it a shake and smeering whip cream right on Hanbin's crack making the latter moan and without a word Bobby dive onto it rimming the younger hole,lapping the sides and corners of it, his tongue seeking for entrance and Hanbin is nothing but explicit mess.. 

Hanbin has a fungent sweet taste, how could he not..?? Bobby knows how the younger takes care of himself, he's not wrong when he said Hanbin smells and taste like heaven.. In fact it's 19 times more better than what he imagined.. He could it him all day and he wouldn't get sick of it.. 

Bobby continue to assault his love hole, fucking it with his tongue while stroking Hanbin's length, the younger is already lost in his own space of Climax and euphoria, he's not even trying to suppress his moans anymore, infsct he's louder and bolder now.. He's even fucking his hole on to the latter's expert tongue while mumbling lewd comments praising how good Bobby makes him feel.. 

_**"Ohmygod I'm gonna cum...."** _

_**"Hold it in baby i haven't fuck you with my fingers yet.."** _Still eating Hanbin's ass, the latter can only protests through moans and whimpers.. 

_**"** **KimBap I'm gonna cum...."** _

_**"No.."** _Bobby replied while assaulting his ass.. And to tease the younger further he slap his butt cheeks gaining a high pitch gasp.. Hanbin's leeking all the way down to his mattress.."

_**"When will you stop eating me..?? I,i can't hold any longer.... P,please KimBap..????"** _

_**"Ooh i love it when you beg like that.."** _Bobby licking a stripe and burying his tongue inside Hanbin's ass once again making the other quiver in ecstacy, screaming his moan breathlessly.. He might just lose his voice after their activity.. 

_**"P, please let me cum, i want to cum Bobby...."** _

He didn't reply instead he shove his middle finger, a knuckles deep inside Hanbin's hole and watch him bending from pure bliss as he hits his prostate in one go, he could feel him clenching, He didn't stop licking him as well while finger fucking Hanbin adding another digit after the other and another.. 

Hanbin's dripping wet of whip cream and saliva, he's already a wreck by the constant assaulting tongue and three fingers scissoring his hole spreading his inside walls..

Bobby must've been a sex guru, he's suck an expert, multi tasking from pleasuring Hanbin.... One hand pumping the youngers cock, fingers fucking the youngers ass and his mouth sucking Hanbin's balls.. 

Hanbin cum without warning..

Body's shivering, trembling from too much rapture..

Bobby watch him cum undone proud of what he made Hanbin do..

Hanbin drowning in pure ecstacy will be permanently imprinted in his memory..

He let the younger calm down before they continue what they started.. 

Hanbin's eyes are still drunk in pleasure, He looks like a sin and Bobby wants to be the sinner, getting more arouse just watching the younger breathe while reeking the smell sweet of sex..

_**"Baby are you alright..??"** _

_**"Hmmm, that was so good...."**_ Hanbin smiles, almost barely couldn't talk still drunk in ecstacy, eyes fluttering in a seducing motion, Bobby's already turned on sporting another hard on.... Its impossible not to have a boner seeing and watching Hanbin in his barest right after his climax.... He's just too beautiful and ethereal its almost unfair, There's noway Bobby would let any other man that wasn't him to see this side of his baby, he'll make Hanbin his and only his alone one way or another.. 

_**"I'll make you feel even better.."** _

_**"Fucking please...."** _

♟️♟️♟️♟️♟️♟️♟️

**Author's Note:**

> I still dont know why i'm here and y'all here too.... Aniway, let me know what y'all thinking about the lame porn.... Sharing is caring they say....


End file.
